oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Clark
|image1 = |caption1 = Artwork |fan/original = Fan |universe = DC Universe |creator = User:35Baragon |full_name = Ava Clark |alias(es) = Sonic Girl |birthplace = National City, California |residence = Mount Justice |species = Metahuman |age = 10 |gender = Female |height = 4' 2" |weight = 53.7 pounds }} }} ' , also known as '''Sonic Girl, is a fan character designed by 35Baragon. resides in the DC Universe. Sonic Girl is a young girl from National City and was turned into a metahuman after being exposed to plasma energy. She became Black Canary's protege and a member of the Young Justice team. Born in National City, Ava Clark is the daughter of STAR Labs scientists, Brian and Sarah Clark. At some point, there was an accident involving plasma radiation that altered her vocal chords and giving her powers. Batman and Black Canary went to her home. telling her parents that the Justice League could help their daughter control her powers, offer her a place of a team of young heroes as Black Canary's protege, in which Harold and Sarah accepted. Ava is a very young Caucasian 10-year old girl with brown hair. She wears a blue shirt with a red collar, a blue skirt with red trim, red arm bracelets, blue shoes with white tips, and purple socks. Ava is a mostly quiet and silent girl. Due to having the power to produce powerful soundwaves from her mouth, Ava doesn't speak unless if it's necessary to use her sonic scream. *'Metahuman Physiology:' Because of the plasma energy that gave Ava her powers, she possess superhuman abilities beyond any human. **'Superhuman Strength' - Due to her Metahuman physiology, Ava can lift up and move heavy objects and can bend steel. **'Superhuman Speed' - Ava can move faster in super speed like Flash and Kid Flash. **'Invulnerabilty' - Ava's can resist any form of damage. **'Super Hearing' - Ava has a better sense of hearing. **'Heat Vision' - Ava can project beams of energy from her eyes. **'Flight' - Ava has the ability to fly. **'Super Leap' - Ava can preform superhuman leaps than any normal human being. **'Regeneration' - Ava can heal faster at Metahuman levels. **'Sonic Scream' - Since her vocal chords her altered, Ava can produce a powerful soundwave anytime she speaks, although it's not as strong as Black Canary's Canary Cry. **'Plasma Manipulation' - Ava can manipulate highly ionized gas. ***'Plasma Attacks '- Ava can plasma in various attacks. ****'Plasma Beam Emission '- Ava can emit beams of plasma. *'Dr. Harold Clark:' Father *'Dr. Sarah Clark:' Mother *'Black Canary' - Mentor *'Aqualad:' Fellow superhero *'Robin:' Fellow superhero *'Kid Flash:' Fellow superhero *'Superboy:' Fellow superhero *'Miss Martian:' Fellow superhero *'Artemis:' Fellow superhero *'Zatanna:' Fellow superhero *'Rocket:' Fellow superhero *'The Light' *'League of Shadows' *'Professor Ivo' *'Amazo' *Sonic Girl resembles the DC Super Hero Girls version of Supergirl. *Ava can be easily weaken by any sedative knockout gas. *Ava's power to produce a sonic scream everytime she opens her mouth is similar to Black Bolt from Marvel Comics. Sonic_Girl.png sonic_girl_02_by_kaijuboy455-dc77c7f.png Category:DC Universe characters Category:Characters with super strength Category:Superheroes Category:Children Category:Characters who can fly Category:35Baragon's characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Featured articles